


i’m so tired...

by illusionjunnie



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Nothing too explicit, and a few of alcohol, maybe an atempt at casual talking and humor idk i tried, one mention of weed, opening up to strangers, tiny bit of cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24163183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illusionjunnie/pseuds/illusionjunnie
Summary: Party, trying my best to meet somebody.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 36





	i’m so tired...

_ Party, trying my best  _

_ to meet somebody.  _

Yeonjun lets himself get dragged to one of his friends’ parties. Usually he wouldn’t mind going and having a little fun, have a few drinks and forget about the stressful college life he’s been living for the night. It mostly felt good to set yourself free for some hours and to not be afraid of judgement or disappointment. But today he didn’t even feel like getting out of bed for his morning classes, nor did he have much appetite for lunch, and his phone was always on airplane mode so he wouldn’t be bothered. 

The truth was that he had just ended a 3 year relashionship with his girlfriend the past week and he still hasn’t recovered. His girlfriend was moving away as she got a job out of the country, and she didn’t want to have a long distance relashionship. Yeonjun was quite disappointed when he heard his girlfriend’s decision, after everything their bond as handled, why wouldn’t they handle a long distance relasionship? It didn’t seem explanatory enough for him, they could have tried at least, it wouldn’t be that hard and Yeonjun could always go visit her on his pauses between semestres, or even go live with her when he finished his major, but she insisted anyways, telling him that it would be the best for both, that she was saving the tears for both. 

Damn her, Yeonjun was still crying every night to sleep. She didn’t save anything and Yeonjun was beyond mad at her. But also missed her a lot. The emotions were all over the place, he didn’t know what to feel anymore. 

The alcohol doesn’t feel good anymore. Bitter as fuck. The music is too loud. Too many bodies confined in one small appartment. The air is heavy, so hot it burns down his lungs, and the smell of sweat and weed so intensely combined that his head hurts. In normal days none of these would bother him, but right now he needed to breathe. 

It was an historical moment as Yeonjun made his way out the apartment, coming in instant contact with the cold and fresh air on the building’s common hall which was open to the outside. He wasn’t exactly alone there, many people around his age were also just chilling in that area. The atmosphere was way less heavier, he even felt like he needed a jacket, but he didn’t bring one so he might just deal with a cold the next morning. 

He didn’t exactly feel like going home just yet. Or more like he couldn’t, one of his friends was to give him a ride home, it was still quite far. So this left him with little to no opcions of what do. Looking around, he could see everyone was still having as much fun as the people that were inside were, still chating, laughing and drinking their beers. No one seemed to be as depressed as Yeonjun, or at least they don’t show it. He should be doing that as well, trying to forget and focus on his mental state for once, but she really took a big part of him, the part that was confident and carefree, without those Yeonjun can barely have the motivation to wake up every morning, and apparently the motivation to party as well. 

There was only one person that was alone in the hall he was in. Although everyone else seemed to have a group they belonged in, with friends or strangers they just met, that person, a boy, didn’t even have anyone around. Like they meant to be alone, with a plastic cup still half way with an alcohol substance while looking at the full moon. It’s not an odd way to spend a party night, Yeonjun just didn’t expect to see someone looking almost as lonely as him. But it made sense the more he thought about it: possibly the boy wasn’t enjoying the party as well and decided to come outside, as it was way more calming here, even the moon transmited calmness, shining in all the darkness, while the other less significant stars tried to make their presence clear as well. 

Like the glowing moon had grabbed the attention of the black haired boy, he for sure had made Yeonjun’s time stop, finding his energy a bit of a mysterious thing. Something made him aproach the other on the big balcony, like the area around him was the most confortable and the warmest on that night. 

Still keeping his distance, he stared at the moon as well, yet, somehow, the other boyradiated much more heaviness and curiosity, like a warm wave coming from the side he was on, and he tried to be as discreet as possible when he looked at the boy. Slightly smaller in propotion, thin on his face and hands, and hair in a perfect pitch black color that was a good contrast with his fair and smooth skin. Everything on his face shone due to the star on the sky: skin, eyes, lips, and something told him that he probably didn’t want to be at this party as well. 

The boy didn’t notice his presence, possibly thinking too deeply about something that he couldn’t care, but Yeonjun wondered how is voice would sound like. He decided to diverge his stare from the guy as it was getting too long of a stare and, even if it wasn’t awkward, he still felt like he shouldn’t look too much at a stranger that intensely. Common sense. 

_ Strangers, killing my lonely nights  _

_ with strangers.  _

“Enjoying the party?” The stranger stongly spoke startling the living shit out of Yeonjun. He had just stared at him for a good amount of time, thinking that he probably wouldn’t notice, or doubting he was even breathing, when in reality he was possibily aware of all of it and simply didn’t care for Yeonjun. 

His voice was somewhat deep but still firm, like his appearence. “I- uhm- not really.” He unwillingly stuttered, and laughed it off while trying to play it cool, like he didn’t just jump out of his skin. “What about you?”

“I was, but I’m getting tired.” He lets out a long breath. “My friend is still dancing inside, and I wanted to be dancing too but my feet are starting to hurt a lot.” He explained but it didn’t quite seem the truth, if his feet were really hurt or sore he would probably be sat down somewhere, he looked okay as far as a pair of eyes could conclude. But he didn’t say anything, he knew nothing about the boy. “Why aren’t you enjoying the party?” 

He feels the boy’s eyes on him and instinctively looks at him as well, relaxed and serene face, slightly curved lips and blushed cheeks in full display just for him,  _ that’s quite the sight _ he though. “Not in the mood. Just felt like staying home today.” And smiles back to the boy before looking down at the busy streets instead, the altitude making him dizzy. 

“Why don’t you go home then?” Yeonjun could now see that he sounded a bit drunk. 

“I live a bit far from here, a friend of mine is giving me a ride home and he’s still inside.”

The other let out a noise that made him think he understood his situation. “At least you still have a home...”

To say Yeonjun was confused was a given, though the stranger talked like he wanted him to be confused, or probably more. This felt like he desperately wanted someone to listen to him, almost like a cry for help but silent and contained, accompanied with forceful smiles. 

The stranger did his best in continuing. “I ran out of my parents house and I’m currently staying at Taehyun’s shared dorm, my friend. But I can’t stay there for too long, the dorm is already small for 2 people and I’m only making things more difficult.”

“Can I ask why? Why did you run away?”

He inspects Yeonjun for a while, maybe wittingly to tease him for a bit and then responds. “You don’t look like a weirdo so yeah I guess.” 

Yeonjun just laughs at his proud face and does his best to ignore the heat on his cheeks,  _ this guy just checked me out _ , but he’s still glad he doesn’t look intrusive to the boy. 

“I had the biggest discussion with them about my career choices, they didn’t aprove one bit. It wasn’t the first time we had talked about my future, but it was the first time it included shouting at each other’s faces.”

“I got tired and showed up on Taehyun’s dorm asking for a bed and some food with the largest luggage bag I owned. I now recognize it wasn’t the best idea, but I couldn’t think of anything else at that time. I always wanted to make my parents proud of me, but I guess I want to make myself proud this time.”

It was the alcohol talking, no one would open up to a stranger at a party, and yet here he is. Hearing his situation made him feel like he had nothing to be sad about, he never had problems with his parents, thankfully they were the people that Yeonjun could trust the most in this world. Eventhough a heartbreak was difficult, his problems seemed insignificant beside the boy’s, like this was never about him, like his sadness felt ridiculously big just moments ago. His problems felt way more devastating for one person only to handle, he felt like he needed to help him. 

“Your parents will learn to understand you I guess, you shouldn’t let it bring you down now, what is done is done. I hope everything goes well for you.” He chose the words that he thought would sound the best in this situation, he didn’t want to ask more questions as he felt it was none of his business to wonder about. He hoped that it was enough as he flashed a reassuring smile to the other. 

“Thank you,“ He gives back a small but gorgeous smile to Yeonjun. “My friend is really bossy and keeps telling me to find a job as soon as possible so I can leave him in peace, but I’m still his best friend and he would never leave me homeless.” He tries to joke with the situation and Yeonjun chuckles just to make him feel satisfied. 

_ Hurts like heaven, _

_ lost in the sound.  _

Drifting into a confortable pause, the boy notices he still has some alcohol in his recicled cup, but his stomach was too empty to drink anything else and not throw up. “Do you want the rest of my beer? I’m starting to feel sleepy because of it.” He extends the cup towards Yeonjun. 

“No, sorry, I don’t feel like it right now.” He simply responds back, shaking his head as the mere smell of it made him want to walk all the way home. 

“You said you weren’t in the mood to party today, but you look like the type who enjoys it, did something happen?” The guy wonders out loud, inspecting Yeonjun’s face yet again. He didn’t want to admit that he was having trouble thinking because of a stranger, a fairly stunning and glowing stranger yes, but it still destroyed the ego he had left and he didn’t like to not be in control over himself. 

“My longest relationship ‘til now ended because of something stupid. But I feel like my problem is so superficial compared to yours, I’ve been feeling so down about it and I’m kind of embarrassed now.”

”Don’t be, heartbreaks are a pain in the ass too, I never experienced it but I can imagine how hard it is.”

“What, you’ve never been in a relationship?”

“That’s not the point right now, is it? Please continue I’m listening.”

Yeonjun laughed lowly, teasing the other was fun and he’s got this cute pink blush on his face when he got mad. Damn it, can this person get any more attractive?

“She got offered a job overseas and basically cut me off with no valuable explanation. I’m no expert in long distance relationships but we could have at least tried, it must be hard but you won’t know if you never try it, right? I felt betrayed in someway, it was really unfair and I wasn’t expecting such a decision from her.” 

“Bitch.”

Yeonjun holds back his laugh. “I would defend her in a normal situation, but I really don’t care anymore, I want to move on.”

The stranger smiles proudly at the other’s reaction, having a positive impact on other people is what keeps him going, making the people around him smile above all. 

“She probably didn’t deserve you, how can someone just discard their significant other when things get more difficult? That doesn’t quite fit for me.”

“Or... probably nothing really fits for you as you never dated, right?” He couldn’t hold back and he was quite proud of it to be honest, that was his natural self. The one that was taken from him. 

“You little shit-” He curses with the most inoffensively angry face he could pull off while holding up a fist as if he could hurt anyone with that cute appearence. Yeonjun can’t hold back any laugh now and neither can the other boy, even though he tries to keep that angry facade. It’s just then that the smaller one realizes. 

“Wait, I don’t even know your name.” He chuckles at how ridiculous it was, they didn’t even know the name of the person they have been opening up to. 

“I completly forgot, I’m Choi Yeonjun, and you?” He laughs it off as well. 

“We have the same surname, Choi Beomgyu. By the way Yeonjun, I’m starving, do you want to go look for a convinience store?”

”Sure, I’m sick of being here.”

They wouldn’t stop talking from then on, both different but contrasting perfectly, and he learned a lot about Beomgyu that night. Maybe for some moments he forgot how heartbroken he was in the beginning of the day and let himself free for the night. And Beomgyu too, trying his best to make the most out those moments, before having to mentally prepare himself for the next hardships he would have to face in his life. In the end of the night they exchanged numbers and made plans to meet again.

  
  
None of them would admit but both were each others’ first good thing to happen in a long time, and the wait was worth it.  


**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy hope you liked it !! Highly inspired in lauv’s im so tired so go check it out, my twt is @/yunhothepuppy if you want to talk to me <3


End file.
